


Pink

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Requests~ [19]
Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: "I shall not say it aloud, but your face is the most beautiful shade of pink.”Homura leaves Rebecca speechless.
Relationships: Homura Kogetsu/Rebecca Bluegarden
Series: ~Requests~ [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190266
Kudos: 5





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



_"I shall not say it aloud, but your face is the most beautiful shade of pink.”_ Homura gazed down at Rebecca as if transfixed. 

Which was impossible. The swordswoman tended to state the obvious and not mean anything by it. 

Knowing did nothing to cease the relentless beating of her heart or the blush that threatened to continue crawling across her face. Homura would be the death of her.

How long could she pretend that Homura’s habitual honestly meant nothing to her? Seconds, minutes, days...until she ruined it with an impulsive confession of her own.

How long until she acted on the passing impulse to capture Homura’s lips with her own? The next time the swordswoman pouts, the next time she makes Rebecca the subject of her fervent gaze or the next time, her lips quirk in a soft smile?

“Rebecca?” 

Homura leaned closer, peering into her face like she was trying to puzzle something out.

They stood there for what could have been a trip through Dragonfall, to Mother and back, a whole eternity reverberating in the breath between them. 

The energy shifted in with the change in Homura’s expression. A blush rose in her own cheeks.

Maybe Rebecca’s speechlessness gave her away. 

Biting her lip, Homura shifted from foot to foot. “Apologies,” -- voice quivering in a way Rebecca had never heard before -- “did I say that aloud? --I suppose it is folly to attempt to conceal the contents of one’s heart-”

Homura halted slightly to catch her breath before continuing her stammering. “It truly was not my intent to make you uncomfortable or to burden you with my affections --I would not dare to --especially to someone so dear-- but-- although it is no excuse-- I find myself lost when I am with you-- that is at a loss as to how to act, not-”

Seconds, of course, seconds, and she subdued the frenzied rush with a kiss. In seconds, weeks of worry dissipated. 

As she caught her breath, Rebecca admired the view. The blush on the swordswoman’s face really was the most beautiful shade of pink.

**Author's Note:**

> There's an [aesthetic](https://zaltylaw.tumblr.com/post/190600866716/i-shall-not-say-it-aloud-but-your-face-is) as well^^
> 
> I really enjoyed writing these two. Tbh I've been meaning to for a while and with femslash February there should be a couple more opportunities too ;)


End file.
